


Free

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carapace, DJWifi, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Rena Rouge, djwifi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: They were heroes of Paris, responsible for keeping the citizens safe and finding the one who brought fear and panic to the peaceful city.But they were also just kids.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Carapace/Rena + Dance

 

They were patrolling.

But they wanted to do so much more.  

They scanned the streets of Paris, following an all too familiar route in a routine they had memorized from the hundreds of nights they spent with one another.  Their night was filled with small talk and ‘all clear’s, not an akuma in sight. It was a relief to say the least, the tension slipping from their bodies as the night continued on, citizens enjoying the night as the two stayed hidden above.  But they continued, staying as focused as they could into the late night. They were heroes of Paris, responsible for keeping the citizens safe and finding the one who brought fear and panic to the peaceful city. 

But they were also just kids.  

It was clear that the long nights of patrols were starting to wear on the two, the lingering looks in a particular areas used as moments of rest, their bodies being pushed to their limits almost every night.  But it was also clear that as heroes, their job wasn’t done as soon as they separated from their kwamis. The responsibility followed them into their civilian lives, obligated to be ready at a moment’s notice to be called upon when they were needed, obligated to continue to look out for potential danger as if they were walking on eggshells.  It was exhausting, and their previous dreams of being a hero… was now a reality they didn’t exactly want. 

But it was theirs, and even though they were exhausted, emotionally conflicted with their newfound responsibility, and were forced to take it seriously, they both wouldn’t give it up anytime soon.  As their patrol through the streets came close to its end, they lingered in areas a bit more, their small talk turning into longer conversations, and their usual route taking a few detours. As soon as they were done, they would have to part with their kwamis, part with one another, and hope they would see one another soon.  

They wanted to learn more about themselves, what abilities they had obtained, what skills they had learned from becoming one with their kwami.  They wanted to learn more about their kwami! What kind of personality did they have? What kind of food did they eat? Did they even eat? Were they always around, or were they always trapped in the jewelry given to them?  It was weird becoming one with a kwami when they only knew what they looked like and what their name was. Why couldn’t they keep their kwamis? If they were becoming recurring heroes, wouldn’t it make it easier if they had their kwamis on hand?  It wasn’t like they were going to start showcasing their powers or their other life, but it was something they were genuinely curious about. They also didn’t want to come off as disrespectful to their leader either, they just wanted a decent explanation.  

In the end though, they would separate from one another to their usual rendezvous spots.  They would have to wait till Ladybug to show up, separate from their kwamis and then hand them over.  For a moment, they would feel alone, vulnerable, and anxious before finally leaving and going home. 

It was all just a routine at this point…

It didn’t seem like either of them wanted to follow it tonight.  

“Do you remember how to get back?” Carapace asked, throwing Rena for a loop.  She stopped before they continued to jump to the next roof, raising a brow to him.  He had a slight smirk on his lips, eyes lit up with amusement and she figured it out, a grin breaking on her face.  

“No clue.” She mumbled, going as far as to look around in feigned innocence.  They shared a look for a moment, silently agreeing to not go back. 

“I think I know where I’m going.  Follow me.” He said, not waiting for Rena to reply before jumping off the roof and onto another.  She rushed after him, going the opposite direction to their rendezvous points. She quickly caught up, matching his pace as they jumped from building to building.  

“So… we’re  _ not _ reporting back to Ladybug?” She asked, raising a brow.  

“I’m sure she won’t mind if we were meticulously thorough with our patrol tonight.” He hummed.  

“I think I’m starting to rub off of you Shell-Boy.” She teased, both of them pausing at the next roof.  

“Maybe…  But is that really a bad thing?” He asked and they both snickered. 

“No.  I don’t think so.” She said.

Before Carapace could respond, she lunged towards the next roof, flipping in the air while yelling excitedly.  When she landed, she looked back to him, expecting to see him still standing there but a movement above her head said otherwise.  She watched as Carapace flip above her head, shot a glance back at her before rushing off to the next roof, leaving Rena in her shock. She laughed and ran off after him, determination flaring in her chest as she moved to catch up.  She timed her pace, waiting till he jumped before jumping after him, pushing herself a bit harder. She twisted her body, spiraling in the air and feeling almost like she was flying as she moved through the air. Carapace watched as she spun above him, in awe of how fluid she looked as she landed almost quietly.  

He rolled before popping up back to his feet, both of them staring at one another for a moment before jumping again, adding their own little flair as they felt so  _ free _ .  They were practically dancing as they moved through Paris, twisting and twirling around one another.  They smiled, occasionally bumping into the other just be closer to one another, to feel so  _ happy _ with one another.  At some point, they both grew too tired, landing on the roof of their rendezvous building.  They were panting, their muscles shaking and tempted to collapse onto their butts. But they were grinning, they were thrilled.  Carapace started laughing, and there wasn’t really a reason too, but Rena joined him, both lost in their own little world and they were okay with that.  

She didn’t know why she did, but she then started dancing, a random beat taking over as she felt like it was the right thing to do, the thing she  _ wanted _ to.  She hummed along as her body moved, hips swaying, head bopping, arms being thrown around, she just did what she felt.  And when she glanced around her, Carapace was doing it too, somehow following the same beat as he began humming along. A song they both knew.  He threw her a smile, she threw one back, and they let loose, dancing with each other. 

Unbeknownst to them, the hero in red and black was nearby, watching them, quietly smiling to herself.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I decided to go being deep about this and I actually like how this came out. Let me know when you think!


End file.
